


In Your Heart And Flowers In Your Hair

by Biromantic_Nerd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur & Merlin platonic friendship, Canon Era, Don't Post To Another Site, Don't copy to another site, Friendship/Love, In which everyone is a bi disaster, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), One Shot, but like without the plot of that season being mentioned, i guess you could consider this an au in canon-verse?, no firm timeline but after Arthur and Gwen get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/pseuds/Biromantic_Nerd
Summary: Merlin's head tilted to the side as he stared at his friend in obvious bemusement. "No, but you've got thatlook.""Look?" Gwaine asked coyly. "Merlin, that's just my face. Are you saying there's something wrong with my face then?"





	In Your Heart And Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> story title: "After The Storm" by Mumford & Sons lyrics  
btw Merlin is biromantic in this

Gwaine began to stalk after the dignitary departing from the banquet hall, who had just thrown an offhand remark about Merlin being useless due to his clumsiness. Gwaine's hand lay upon his scabbard and he was poised ready to draw his sword.

"No," Arthur commanded with a frown. "Don't you even think about it. He's an ally of Camelot! We _just_ signed a peace treaty for God's sake!" 

Heedless, Gwaine continued on, fingers firmly upon his hilt and beginning to draw his sword.

"I'm serious!" Arthur hissed, all too aware of the remaining nobles in the room who would be witness to Gwaine singlehandedly plummeting the country back into the brink of war. He took a step towards him, more than ready to physically restrain him. "Don't you dare!"

"Gwaine," Merlin said, warning in his voice.

And Gwaine paused. Then, sighing, he sheathed his sword after hearing just _one_ word from _Merlin._ Because that, apparently, was all it took. In comparison, say for instance, to an _order_ from his _king__._

Affronted, Arthur only stared in disbelief.

"Ah," Gwaine grinned at Merlin and ignored Arthur completely. "You never let me have any fun."

Arthur ground his teeth together.

Merlin shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, maybe if your idea of fun wasn't stabbing people, then - "

"_One_ person!" Gwaine corrected. "Just the one!"

Holding out one hand, Merlin began to list, "Valiant - "

"Of _course_ I wanted to stab Valiant - "

"Sir Kay - "

"Oh come on, that one doesn't count - "

"Sir Frigmond - "

"And like no one else didn't!" Gwaine protested.

"_Lady_ Frigmond - "

"How many people are you going to list?" Gwaine cried out.

Merlin paused, narrowing his eyes.

"That one squire with the..." Merlin's hand gestured to his chin nonsensically.

Gwaine threw his arms in the air, apparently having possibly understood whatever it is that Merlin said.

Arthur probably should have been more concerned by the list growing in length full of people his knight wanted to stab but was instead focused with a frown on the way Gwaine sent a grin towards Merlin and seemingly ignored the world.

Arthur felt a headache forming.

"Alright," Gwaine said simply, "If I promise not to stab anyone without your express permission, would that satisfy you?"

It was in that moment in which Arthur realized: it wasn't just Gwaine's deferral to Merlin instead of his sovereign prince that made Arthur bristle - it was the reason _why_ he deferred to Merlin and Merlin alone. Arthur's jaw dropped in disbelief. He stared, dumbfounded, at the two, aghast at the revelation.

Merlin, ever oblivious and an utter idiot, frowned. "Why would I ever - actually, wait, what if you do need to stab someone? This doesn't sound like a good plan."

Gwaine's eyebrows lifted.

"You know," Merlin continued hastily. "Like. Bandits."

"Oh." Gwaine sounded _too_ disappointed.

"Waiting for my permission in a bandit attack? And what if I wasn't there! You'd get hurt." Merlin mused.

Gwaine's face lit up. "Don't worry about me, Merlin. I can hold my own."

Merlin wagged a finger. "_Yes,_ but that doesn't mean you can go off _stabbing_ people!"

Gwaine drew an imaginary 'x' over his chest. "Cross my heart and everything."

Merlin grinned, amused.

Gwaine smiled back, looking both smug and utterly besotted. Because Gwaine was in love with Merlin. Oh hell, Arthur realized, Gwaine was _in love with Merlin _

Indeed, Arthur had developed a headache. And for once, its name wasn't Merlin - it was Gwaine.

* * *

"If Merlin ends up killing me," Arthur grumbled into a heavily embroidered pillow later that night, "I need you to rule Camelot in my stead." 

"Merlin would never!" Gwen assured him, horrified at the suggestion.

Arthur lifted his head. "Not on _purpose_," He clarified, seeming just as taken aback by the thought as she had been moments before. "By his sheer _idiocy_." 

"Oh," Gwen realized, shoulders relaxing as he divulged the joke. "I see."

"I can't take it anymore." Arthur flopped back into the bed, missing the pillow, and then lifted that pillow to repeatedly bash it against his skull as if it could cause him to lose unconsciousness and spare him from thinking of Merlin. "And _Gwaine!_" Arthur began to bring the pillow down more ferociously upon himself. "Who does he think he is! Falling in love with Merlin!"

"It sounded like," Gwen laughed, sure she has misheard due to the heavy thudding of the pillow against Arthur, "You just said _Gwaine_ was in love with Merlin."

Arthur sat up abruptly, scowl heavy upon his utterly somber face. "I did." He wasn't at all joking. His hands still clutched the pillow, knuckles white. 

"Oh."

A moment later, Gwen nodded as an epiphany swept over her. "Oh, that explains so much!"

Arthur groaned and flopped back onto the bed dramatically, eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I wonder if Merlin loves Gwaine in return. They do seem to get on rather well."

Arthur's eyes shot open, wide in alarm. "He _better_ not."

"Why not?" She asked. "I think you of all people would wish only happiness for Merlin."

Arthur's face spasmed, as if unsure of which terrible emotion he felt was the most prevalent, and then settled on an indignant gape. "But! _Gwaine?_" 

"What's wrong with Gwaine?" She countered. 

Arthur sat up once more. "He's a vagrant and a drunk!"

"Arthur, you yourself made him a knight!"

"If Merlin wants to fall in love with a knight," Stubbornly, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "Then - then he should pick Leon!" 

"You don't _pick_ who you fall in love with, Arthur, don't be ridiculous." 

"Why _not?_" Arthur rebutted, sounding increasingly more sold on the very idea. "Leon is incredibly loyal, a skilled swordsman, a responsible and honorable man, a handsome man even - he'd be perfect for Merlin!"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "If you could choose who you fall in love with, well, then _I_ would have chosen to fall in love with Leon."

Arthur scowled. "Don't be ridiculous, Guinevere." 

"Who's being ridiculous?" She teased. "Leon is very loyal, a great swordsman; and he's responsible, honorable, and not to mention _incredibly_ handsome - "

Arthur cut her off with a kiss.

Gwen laughed brightly against her husband's lips.

* * *

"Merlin!" Gwaine called out across the corridor, smile wide. "What are you up to?"

Merlin immediately smiled back at his friend before he absorbed the question and his face dimmed. "Oh, just -" He lifted his full arms pointedly. "Chores. Loads to do. Not enough time to do it."

"Mmm."

"What?" Merlin asked with his brow pinched in confusion but with his mouth already curved in amusement, as if he held a faithful belief that Gwaine's response would make him smile.

"I haven't said anything." Gwaine shrugged.

Merlin's head tilted to the side as he stared at his friend in obvious bemusement. "No, but you've got that _look._"

"Look?" Gwaine asked coyly. "Merlin, that's just my face. Are you saying there's something wrong with my face then?"

Merlin's face shifted into a reverse of his earlier juxtaposition: his mouth pursed into a frown but his eyes lit up in clear amusement.

"Tell you what," Gwaine said casually, "I'll take this - " He tugged at the pile of armour in Merlin's arms; Merlin relinquished it reluctantly, careful not to drop anything as he transferred it all over to Gwaine's grabby fingers. " - off of your hands. And you can meet me in front of the kitchens just after midday?"

"Oh really? And what's the occasion?" Merlin asked, suspicious but still jovial, and he folded his now unoccupied arms across his chest.

"To make amends over your slight against my gorgeous visage." Gwaine winked and finally drew a laugh from Merlin.

"Oh! Well in that case!" Merlin continued to laugh. "How can I refuse!"

"Mmm, how can you indeed?"

"Alright," Merlin nodded. "I'll be there. _If_ you manage to have that done!" He jabbed a finger at the armor in Gwaine's arms.

"Merlin," Gwaine scoffed. "Of course I'll have it done."

Merlin's eyebrows raised. "Alright," He said, disbelievingly, but reluctantly accepted it. He bit his lip. "See you then?"

"See you." Gwaine promised.

"Right." Merlin said, and stood there for a moment more.

"Go on then." Gwaine teased, grinning, as Merlin stayed.

Merlin mock-scowled. "Well! I don't see you going anywhere either. I thought you said you were getting that armour done?"

Gwaine let out a scoff. "Ye of little faith. I will. I _am!_"

"Well," Merlin's eyes creased as he smiled. "_Go on then,_" He mimicked Gwaine's earlier words merrily.

Knowing when to concede, Gwaine laughed and complied; he shuffled down the hallway without further ado.

Merlin watched him go, his heart warm like a summer day. 

* * *

"What have you got?" Merlin asked and eyed Gwaine's basket curiously.

"You first," Gwaine grinned. "Come on." And he began to walk; Merlin wasn't sure if he was saying 'come on' about walking or talking but, either way, Merlin obliged. 

"Okay. I've got two entire loaves of bread, a whole roasted chicken _and_ some sweets for dessert." Merlin bragged as he walked aside Gwaine. "Now what's in the basket?" 

"Well, most importanly, a blanket to sit on." 

"Oh," Merlin nodded. "That's probably a good decision." 

"A few apples. A weird hunk of cheese sort of thjng and about three sausages."

"Gwaine," Merlin turned his head to look at him, bemused. "Is this all just stuff you've stolen from some noble's dinner tray?" 

"I hardly stole the blanket from a _dinner_ tray," Gwaine pointed out in amusement, and Merlin laughed.

"No," He agreed happily. "I suppose not."

* * *

They came to a halt to allow the knight on watch to look them over. 

"Elyan," Merlin greeted warmly.

"Out for an afternoon stroll, Merlin?" Elyan asked from his post guarding the town's border and then his eyebrows rose. "Gwaine. Didn't your squire tell Leon that you couldn't patrol tonight because you were as sick as a dog?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Well if you see Leon, then I was never here." 

Elyan rolled his eyes. "Your squire was obviously mistaken. You're not as sick as a dog - you _lie_ like a dog. It's truly a talent of yours, really." 

Gwaine chuckled. "What can I say, Elyan?" He began to stride past his ellow knight. "I'm a man of many talents." 

Merlin snorted. 

"Besides," Gwaine continued, "You know these last few weeks Arthur's had it out for me. I've well done my fair share of patrols!" 

Elyan shook his head as Merlin looked to Gwaine in surprise. "What _did_ you do to get Arthur so angry anyways?"

"Mate, that's the thing." He shrugged. "I haven't a clue. So come on? If Leon swings by, I was never here." 

"Alright, alright! Have a good stroll, Merlin." Elyan said and then flatly added, "Have a good stroll, Gwaine who was never here."

"That's the spirit!" Gwaine grinned. 

"You owe me!" Eyan called after them.

"I only owe you if Leon stops by!" Gwaine called back. 

"You're a menace," Merlin told him. Gwaine turned to him and smiled. 

"Merlin, that's not the worst thing I've been called by far."

"I wouldn't be bragging about that if I were you," Merlin teased. 

Gwaine shrugged. "Thank God you're not me. I like you the way you are as Merlin." 

And something about his casual declaration caused Merlin's ears to warm - or perhaps it was just the afternoon sun on an autumn day, Merlin decided. 

* * *

The warmth of the afternoon absconded eventually as afternoon turned to evening and evening began to verge upon night.

Gwaine lifted his red knight's cape from his basket and wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, Merlin, I'll warm you up." 

Merlin laughed. "It's not _that_ cold!" 

Gwaine shrugged. "Suit yourself." He draped his cape over his shoulder, and Merlin thought it was quite a funny sight without the armor underneath. 

"Honeycake?" Merlin offered, reaching in to his own knapsack for the only thing remaining.

"Yes?" 

Merlin raised incredulous eyebrows. "It's not a _nickname_, it's a dessert." Gwaine batted his eyelashes ostentatiously and Merlin burst out laughing. "Stop that! Do you want one or not!" 

"Alright, yeah, hand one over." Gwaine agreed, dropping the act. 

Merlin reached over, lifting the crumbling honeycake delicately in his grasp. Gwaine cupped Merlin's fingers with one hand and used the other to gingerly scoot the dessert from Merlin's palm to his own. Something about the process - the brief eye contact, the warm of their hands touching, the sheer tenderness in which they both held the honeycake - it caused Merlin's eyes to round wide. Gwaine's gaze, serious and intent upon never left the honeycake, but Merlin felt oddly exposed.

"Thanks," Gwaine said softly.

"Um." Merlin blinked and then frowned. "Of course."

Then the sun was slowly starting to fade away as it finally began to sink into the horizon line, and the crispness of the autumn air was quickly becoming coldness in its wake.

Merlin shivered. 

Gwaine silently lifted his cape in offer once more and this time Merlin scooted in closer and let Gwaine drape the both of them in its warmth. 

"We should probably be getting back," Merlin pointed out. 

"Mm," Gwaine turned to look at him, long hair wisping along Merlin's cheek with the motion due to their proximity. "I think we should stay a bit longer and take a good gander at the stars."

"We've been gone for hours," Merlin reminded him even as he settled more comfortably against Gwaine's shoulder. 

Gwaine grinned. "Then what's a couple more?"

At that, Merlin grinned as well. "You're terrible," He said, amused.

"_Oddly enough,_ I've been told that quite often." 

Merlin's laughter burst into the night air along with the moon, who now shone down upon the pair with her pale light. And for a moment underneath the awakening stars, Gwaine's wide grin gentled into something more tender.

* * *

"Merlin, you _idiot_, you missed a spot," Arthur complained the next morning and near shoved the gauntlet into Merlin's face. "Look at that! What do you call _that?_" 

"That would be mud, sire." Merlin responded, face entirely too straight. "And it's what happens when dirt gets wet, you see - "

"I _know_ what mud is," Arthur interrupted. "What I _don't_ know is why it's on my _armor_, Merlin." 

"Oh, well..." Merlin studied the gauntlet with a critical eye and then shrugged. "I suppose Gwaine must have missed a spot." 

Arthur's face turned incredulous. "You suppose _Gwaine_ must have missed a spot." 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I just said, isn't it?" Merlin frowned. "Are you feeling alright?" He reached forward to place his hand on Arthur's forehead, gauging for a fever. 

Arthur slapped his hand away. "Am _I_ alright? Why is _Gwaine_ doing all your duties?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh is _that_ all! Honestly, you're so dramatic. He's hardly doing _all_ my duties, Arthur, _really_."

"He shouldn't be doing any of them!" Arthur protested.

"Well, then how would I have been able to go on the picnic?" Merlin asked nonsensically, frowning. 

"_What_ picnic?" 

"Gwaine and I went on a picnic last night. Er, well actually it wasn't night when we _went_, it was just night by the time we got back, I suppose - "

Arthur threw his arms up in the air. 

"Arthur?" Merlin called out after him, confused but quick to follow when Arthur stormed out of his chambers. "You don't want your armor? Does this mean we _aren't_ going hunting anymore?"

* * *

"I'm going to have to talk to him," Arthur stated somberly as he stared forward with a weary disposition.

"Talk to whom?" Gwen asked. 

"Merlin." Arthur grimaced and then turned to look at his wife. "God, maybe I should talk to Gwaine instead. At least I can have _him_ run drills if he mouths off. I've been assigning him to nearly every patrol I can and _still_ he manages to find a way somehow." 

"Arthur, what on Earth are you talking about?"

He paused. "Gwaine and Merlin are in love," He said, each word spoken slowly like it pained him to draw the word past his lips. 

Gwen raised delicate eyebrows. "Yes? And?" 

"_And_," Arthur said, clearly affronted, "I still think Merlin can do better than Gwaine!" 

"You adore Gwaine," Gwen pointed out, slightly amused despite the ridiculousness of this conversation. 

"That was _before_ he fell in love with _my best friend!_" He all but yelled. 

"I don't think the problem is Gwaine," Gwen said slowly, waiting for her husband to catch up. "Arthur, would you still be upset even if Merlin _was_ dating someone like Leon?"

Arthur froze. Then his eyes widened and he dropped his head into both palms. "God dammit," He said against his hands. 

"I think it's kind of cute that you're so protective over Merlin," Gwen tried to soften the blow of his realization. "That you want to protect because he's your friend. Even if you are a _little_ possessive over him as a result." At that, Arthur let out a despairing groan. "There, there," Gwen gently rubbed his arm. Arthur only groaned louder, sounding even more miserable. 

"I'm going to have to _support_ this, aren't I?" Arthur bemoaned. 

Gwen pressed a soft kiss upon Arthur's hair. "It'd be nice if you did. I'm sure Merlin would appreciate it."

"I'm going to have him thrown in the stocks for the rest of his life," Arthur muttered petulantly. 

"Of course, dear," Gwen agreed sweetly - and couldn't help but tease a little. "You can put Gwaine in the stocks alongside him." Arthur's head shot up as he eyed his wife in betrayal. Gwen couldn't help but to laugh at the dramatic look of horror in his eyes. "It'd probably be best to just talk to Merlin if it's really bothering you, Arthur."

"You're right." Arthur sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "You're right. I should... talk to Merlin." The way he said it, it sounded like he'd prefer to throw _himself_ in the stocks. 

"Talk to him," She repeated firmly. 

Arthur sighed once more and then said, firmly, "I will." 

* * *

Merlin was sitting on a chair while polishing Arthur's boots when Arthur decided to listen to his wife's advice. 

"Merlin, I need to talk to you about Gwaine," He blurted out and his heart nearly stopped when Merlin paused, looking up inquisitively.

"Um. Okay. What about Gwaine?"

"I - " Arthur paused, unable to parse how he should phrase it.

Merlin rolled his eyes and ressumed polishing.

"Are you happy?" Arthur asked desperately.

Merlin looked back up. "Sorry?"

"I said, _Merlin_, are you happy?"

"I... don't understand?" Merlin's hands stilled as he eyed Arthur in confusion. 

"_That's_ not surprising," Arthur muttered, annoyed with both himself and Merlin. Merlin scowled. "Just - answer the question, alright? Are you happy? Does Gwaine make you happy?"

"Well, at the moment I'm not thrilled to be polishing your muddy boots, but yes, Arthur, I would say I'm happy and - wait what?" Merlin broke off abruptly and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you asking if Gwaine makes me happy?"

"Good God, Merlin," Arthur snapped, "Why do you _think? _Because I want to know!" 

"O...kay?" Merlin eyed Arthur oddly. "Yeah, sure then. Gwaine makes me happy. I mean. He's my friend, of course he makes me happy."

"You're _such_ an _idiot_," Arthur said automatically while horror flooded through him as he realized that Merlin _somehow_ hadn't yet realized that he was in love with Gwaine or that Gwaine was in love with him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you for that." He resumed polishing the boots without fanfare. 

Arthur could only stare at his manservant and friend in disbelief.

God but Merlin was an absolute _idiot_. 

* * *

"Guinevere," Arthur steepled his hands together, elbows resting on the wooden table as they shared lunch together. "Merlin is hopelessly, incurably, an idiot."

"Hey!" Merlin was attending them and very much able to hear the insult. Arthur really didn't care.

Gwen looked between Arthur and Merlin thoughtfully. "The talk didn't go well, I take it?" 

Arthur raised his eyebrows, clearly frustrated. "No. It didn't. Because Merlin's an _idiot_." 

"And you're a clotpole," Merlin snapped back. "And what talk?"

"At least _I_ notice when I'm in love!" Arthur retorted.

Merlin's face creased in confusion and he looked to Gwen for clarification. When she didn't say anything, he spoke. "_What?_" 

Arthur's jaw tightened and remorse shined shraply in his eyes. "Nothing. You're just an idiot, that's all. 

"What - "

Gwen cleared her throat. "Merlin," She said easily, as if unaware of the tension she was interrupting. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Er," Merlin's brow furrowed as he eyed Arthur and her both in suspicion. "Sure."

"Do you think you could pick me some flowers? I was hoping to enjoy some before winter settled in. I'd appreciate it immensely if you could gather them for me today."

Merlin blinked and all traces of the previous argument seemed to leave his disposition. "Uh, sure! You _do_ know it won't be winter for a few weeks though, right? I mean I'll do it, but I just thought I should remind you?" 

Gwen smiled. "I know."

Merlin smiled back at her. "Um, alright then." He jerked a thumb towards the doorway, almost spilling the cask of wine he was holding while doing so. "I'll even go right now, if you'd like." 

"That's very kind of you," Gwen allowed. "I'm sure Arthur and I can manage the rest of the meal by ourselves." 

At that, Merlin laughed. "You? Yes. Arthur? Not so much." He grinned at Arthur, who rolled his eyes, while he set the wine down on the table. 

Arthur waited until Merlin left the room to ask, "What was _that_ about?" 

"I distracted him from your sudden desire to confess Gwaine's love for Merlin on Gwaine's behalf. You're welcome, Arthur."

Arthur flushed. "No, you're right, I'm sorry. Thank you, Guinevere. I don't know what I was thinking - I _wasn't_ thinking."

"Well," Gwen smiled slyly. "Luckily for all of us, I _am_ thinking." 

His gratitude turned into wariness. "Oh I know that look..."

"I think I'll ask Gwaine to pick me some flowers," Gwen mused.

"Ohhh no," Arthur shook his head. "You are not playing some sort of - of matchmaker for Merlin and Gwaine!" 

Gwen lifted her eyebrows. "No?" 

Arthur stared at he for a long moment and then sighed in defeat. "This is all Merlin's fault," He grumbled. "No, actually, I blame Gwaine for this. Everyone knows Merlin's an idiot. Of course Gwaine should have expected some sort of idiocy from Merlin involving the whole - " Arthur's face twisted. " - thing."

"Have you considered that it's _your_ fault for knighting Gwaine in tbe first place and then giving him reason beside Merlin to stay in Camelot?" She asked, honestly curious and then became alarmed. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Her husband's face had drained of color in a single second, and, for a moment, turned ashen gray. "It's _my_ fault Gwaine is in love with Merlin?" Arthur asked hoarsely. 

Feeling rather guilty, she tried to reassure him. "It's not _solely_ your fault." 

Arthur took a deep breath in even as his face became even more pallid.

Gwen never did get around that day to asking Gwaine to get her flowers in an attempt to further deepen the bond between him and Merlin. But, she figures, she has time. Because Arthur is right: as much as Gwen adores him, Merlin _is_ a bit of an idiot. 

* * *

"Merlin," Gwaine grinned, reaching out and plucking a flower from Merlin's large bouquet he held in both hands. "Now who is _this_ for?" 

"Quit it," Merlin warned, trying for serious, but his warm smile belayed any possible severity. "They're for Gwen." 

"Ooh, don't let Arthur find out." He teased. 

In response Merlin leveled him with an unimpressed look. "He was there when Gwen asked me to gather them, so I _think_ I'll be alright."

At that, Gwaine laughed. When Merlin made to pass him by, he nimbly stole yet another flower and Merlin paused with a frown.

"Stop stealing them! They're flowers for the Queen! It's probably treasonous to steal the Queen's flowers!"

"Probably," Gwaine agreed glibly and remorselessly plucked yet another flower from the bundle. 

"You're incorrigible." Merlin informed him. "Really you are."

Gwaine shrugged, shameless, but his eyes were strangely focused. He took a step forwards and extended his hand - and suddenly his fingers were slowly, _slowly_ skimming against Merlin's ear in a moment of soft, unexpected warmth. 

Merlin froze.

"There," Gwaine said, voiced oddly hushed. "It suits you." And he brought his hand back to his side.

It was then that Merlin realized Gwaine had tucked a stem of one of the stolen flowers behind Merlin's ear. He wanted to touch it but couldn't with his hands full.

"Gwaine..." Merlin began but didn't know quite what to say after that. 

Gwaine smiled and took a step backwards. "You ought to be going, I take it?" 

Merlin bit his lip. "I should go give these to Gwen. But..."

"But?" Gwaine asked, brow furrowed. 

"Would you like to go on another picnic?" Merlin blurted out impulsively. 

Gwaine blinked. And then slowly his lips stretched into a smile. "Today?" He asked, sounding pleased. 

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. That's fine, I mean, I'm not doing much anything else for Gauis or Arthur today so. Yes."

Gwaine's eyes crinkled as his smile widened. "Should we meet up at the kitchens again, same as last time?" 

"Yeah, yes." Merlin nodded quickly and then began to walk away. He paused not even a moment later. "Um. And be sure to bring your cape again? It'll be cold." 

"Of course," Gwaine said, voice soft, and when Merlin looked back at his face, his smile was gone; eyes were focused on Merlin with an intensity Merlin couldn't quite place and yet felt - familiar. 

"Good," Merlin held the bouquet to his chest and tried to ignore the strange feeling washing over him. "I'll see you in a bit then. Just - give me half an hour."

"Half an hour," Gwaine promised, and his voice was so achingly tender that Merlin couldn't help but to realize. 

"Um. Gwaine?" Merlin began slowly; because now that he thought he knew, he needed to _know_ for certain but also dreaded the possibility of being mistaken. 

"Hmm?" 

And Merlin hesitated. "Thank you," He said quietly instead of what he had been about to ask. Because if he _was_ mistaken, he wanted at least one more picnic with Gwaine before he ruined everything. He wanted to go out there and be surrounded by the tall grass and wildflowers, underneath the sun above and then sunset and then the stars, for the first time with the knowledge that Merlin was in love with Gwaine.

And for the first time with the hope that maybe - _maybe_ \- Gwaine really was in love with him too and that Merlin wasn't mistaken after all. 

Merlin turned away once more to leave. 

"Merlin?" Gwaine called out, and he paused yet again, his heart hammering and palms sweaty around the bouquet in his grasp. 

"Yes?" 

Gwaine's soft smile convinced Merlin that he wasn't so foolish to have that hope after all. "The flower really does suit you." 

Merlin grinned. "Then you ought to keep giving them to me. Flowers, I mean."

Gwaine's eyes widened and then he laughed, sounding mystified yet delighted. "Sure, Merlin. I can do that. For as long as you like." 

Merlin was sure that in that moment his face was entirely red and his smile utterly besotted. "Yeah?" He breathed, hardly daring to believe in the possibilty of something he hadn't even dreamt of before today. 

"Yeah," Gwaine replied easily, more confidentially, as he too dared to begin hoping. "For as long as you like." 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys that I'd do another Merlin/Gwaine fic ;)


End file.
